


[Podfic of] Desecrated

by carboncopies



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Blasphemy, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Improper Use of a Rosary, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Religion Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, improper use of latin, improper use of miracles, listen everything about this is improper af, sexy nuns???, take me to snurch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by chamyl.Podfic length 00:23:24Author's summary: While working undercover in the same nunnery, Crowley helps Aziraphale with a little fantasy of hers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] Desecrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desecrated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451855) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



> Thank you to chamyl for giving me permission to record this (and for researching the IPA spelling of your name so I could pronounce it more accurately than I otherwise would have, that was awesome!).
> 
> Reader's notes: This is some filthy, blasphemous smut and I hope y'all enjoy it.

File size: 18.1 MB

Podfic length: 00:23:24

To download or stream this podifc via Google Drive, click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oL0593QM6hjaYQAOaMW5etJ7bOppmkAT/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019, for were_duck, who asked for Ineffable Husbands, kink, and femslash. I've been wanting to record some Ineffable Wives for months now, thanks for giving me an excuse to finally do it!
> 
> A brief shoutout to my Latin-speaking friend who allowed me to record them saying the Latin lines so that I could try to get the pronunciation right during that part.


End file.
